1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to an abradable coating system, a free-standing preformed element therefor, as well as to methods for making such system/preformed elements, and to turbine and compressor components having such structures, and to a repair scheme.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Compressors and turbines of gas and steam turbine engines are provided with abradable coatings at several positions. Abradable coatings are, for example, provided on the radial inner surfaces of compressor and/or turbine stator components.
Abradable coatings in this context are, e.g., known from: EP 1 392 957; EP 1 734 146; EP 1 975 271; EP 1 273 675; WO 03/010419; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0123785; U.S. Patent Application Publication No 2009/0148278; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,939.